The Fox Ninja
by goliath184
Summary: Konoha is having a rough time the sound invasion, the defection of the Uchiha, and now the death of Naruto. Now the have mysterious visitors that make the Kage uneasy. what is going on. possibly a naruoc l8r
1. Chapter 1

The Fox Ninja

It seemed that Konoha didn't have much luck after the chunin exams. Sasuke had defected to sound, quite a few of their high level ninja were dead, and now Naruto had died on a routine mission. All they had found of him was his blood-soaked forehead protector and a large pool of his blood. Every one of Naruto's friends had taken it badly, especially Hinata Hyuuga, but Sakura took it the worst. Not only did she loose Sasuke to Orochimaru, but she also lost her other teammate and friend. She had slowly become more and more of a recluse. Nowadays she never says a word to anyone, save for her family, and sensei and even then it was the fewest words possible. The rest of the rookie nine had tried to console her out of her depression but to no avail. The only thing that kept her going was the wish to no longer be a burden on anyone again.

Naruto's friends had held a private memorial for the boisterous youth in secret. Most of the village still hated him and would have probably ruined the memorial service. The only ones in attendance were his close friends and those he had managed to make an impact on. What was left of the rookie nine, their senseis, Tsunede and, some of the workers from the Great Naruto Bridge were just some of the people in attendance. What shocked everyone there was that Gaara, Kankoro, and Temari had also come to pay their respects to the young ninja. Encouraging words were spoken by those that knew him best and stories were exchanged of happier times with Naruto. Times like when he painted graffiti all over the Hokage monument.

"People never really die. They live on in the hearts and memories of those they have touched with their lives. It would be a great dishonor to Naruto to just sit around here and not continue on in his memory." Tsunede had said in closing of the memorial service.

Now many years later Sakura is now the leading medic-nin in the entirety of Fire country, next to Tsunede. As she slowly walked towards Hokage tower she noticed a presence following her. She couldn't quite nail down its location but it was there none the less and it disturbed her. Although she had gained a lot of confidence since Naruto had died this presence had something about it that unnerved her. This presence made her feel like she was still a rookie genin instead of the upper-class jounin she was.

"Who…who's there?" Sakura said with obvious nervousness in her voice.

Out of nowhere a figure appeared in front of her. It was dressed in black pants that hugged his ankles and waist tightly while still providing perfect movement and stealth, a loose fitting shirt made out of the same black cloth and in the same style, hugging his neck, waist and wrists. Hands covered in traditional ninja gauntlets with one minor alteration. The metal on the back of his hand was not the shiny metal, but a mat black. His face and hair was covered with a mask with the only thing showing was his eyes. They were probably what shocked her the most. Instead of normal eyes his eyes were bright yellow and his pupils were twice as big as a normal person's, looking like he had the eyes of a dog of some sort. He had a forehead protector on but it was made out of the same mat black metal that covered the back of his hands. She didn't recognize the symbol that seemed to be hand carved into the metal. Attached to his belt were two ornate daggers.

"Hello Sakura." A deep voice came from the masked figure in front of her. "You don't need to be afraid of me as long as you don't attack me."

Sakura didn't know what to do. Whoever this person was he was incredibly brave or very dumb. He appeared in broad daylight wearing black clothes in the middle of a ninja training village and was standing in front of one of the most powerful ones in the village. Despite these facts the aura he was giving off told her one thing, if she fought him she would loose.

"Who are you and why are you here?" she said failing miserably to sound confidant to the man in front of her.

Letting out a soft chuckle he replied, "I need to meet with the Hokage in an hour on top of the Hokage monument. She needs to come alone. I swear she will not be harmed." He then reached under the hem of his shirt and pulled out a small orange and blue jacket and tossed it to her before disappearing into thin air.

Sakura stood frozen stiff. The jacket she held was undoubtedly Naruto's. She picked up the garment and ran as fast as she could; pouring chakra into her legs to move faster. Busting through the halls she didn't stop till she was standing in front of Tsunede before hurriedly trying to tell the older woman what had just transpired. When Tsunede finally got Sakura calm enough to tell her what had happened it was almost time for the meeting.

"I didn't sense any malicious intent but caution should still be taken. Also do you recognize this symbol?" Sakura asked as she began drawing on a scrap sheet of paper. As she finished she noticed that Tsunede had paled.

Without another word Tsunede disappeared in a puff of smoke, and left Sakura to wonder about her mentor's strange reaction to the Kanji.

Atop the Hokage monument the dark clad man sat patiently meditating. He didn't have to wait long as Tsunede appeared in front of him looking very intently at the man sitting in front of her. He slowly stood up and bowed.

"It is good of you to come however I am not the one who wishes to speak with you." As if on cue a second figure appeared. While the first figure was good sized for a ninja male the one that was now at his side dwarfed him easily. The first figure was probably just shy of six feet the second figure easily reached six foot three. Like the first he was dressed completely in black or dark colors his clothing was slightly different. Instead of the shirt that the first ninja had on, this one had on a black mesh chain shirt under a black kimono style top with short sleeves that showed his well defined biceps before being covered by his gauntlets. He also had two katanas in ornate sheaths strapped to his back crossing each other just below his shoulder blades. The other difference was the man's eyes. His eyes were hellfire red with a black "X" in the center with four stars, one at each of the openings. (Think Shukaku's eyes rotated 45°)

The first man bowed to the second and disappeared without a sound or a trace that he had ever been there in the first place. Even Tsunede would have to admit that this man made her feel a little bit intimidated, but she was determined not to show it.

"Hello Tsunede, I'm glad you decided to come." The man said. "I know that your not one for conversation so I'll get straight to the two points I came here to deliver. Naruto is alive." Those three little words hit her harder than her own hits at full strength. She froze at the implications of those words.

'Naruto is alive?' she thought, 'how can that be? Who is this man and why does he make me so uneasy yet at ease at the same time?' She finally got some control of her body back she fell to her knees crying uncontrollably.

He moved to comfort her but was stopped as a kunai flew between him and the current Hokage. Between him and the Hokage were three figures. The first was the unmistakable form of Sakura. To her right was none other than the "copy ninja" himself, Kakashi. To Sakura's left was Might Gai. Each of them had kunai at the ready.

Not known for his patience Gai charged the masked ninja, who sidestepped the blow. Drawing one of the katanas from his back and held it to the back of Gai's neck showing him that he could have been dead in an instant. Sakura and Kakashi were in total shock. This stranger had in mere seconds been able to defeat one of the best ninjas in the village. Sakura crouched slightly before beginning to move forward but was stopped by Tsunede's voice.

"Stop it all of you!" She cried through her tears.

The masked ninja removed his katana from the back of Gai's neck and resheathed it. Gai walked back to his comrade's sides rubbing the back of his neck where the masked man's sword had been moments before.

"It was not my intention to start trouble but know that I will defend myself, even from former comrades." The masked ninja said. "I will tell you the same thing I was going to tell Tsunede but you must swear upon your own lives to keep it to yourselves for the time being." He looked at each of them before seeing that they had agreed.

"Sakura" his voice had lost all firmness and was now more comforting. "Please don't freak out because of what I'm about to say. Naruto is alive." Sakura's reaction was very similar to Tsunede's. She fell to her knees, her hands clenched together in front of her as the implications of three little words hit her hard.

"I also need to tell you something else; the rumors about my group are about as false as they come. The Akatsuki fear us, so they have been trying to make others fear us. Whether or not you believe me, believe that we will not harm unless we are threatened. I went easy on Gai because he acted foolishly and he was a friend to Naruto when almost no one else was."

Tsunede had finally pulled herself together enough to be able to stand without collapsing. "Why did you come here then?"

"A war is coming and most of the villages are going to be blindsided by it. My group has ties to this village and we don't want to see it destroyed. You need to get all Jounins to Lee's speed and strength with Kakashi's techniques as soon as possible. I will be sending someone to help you. Until then." The masked ninja was gone before anyone could blink

As they reluctantly went their separate ways they didn't notice the small gathering just outside of normal visual range. Four masked figures stood crouched on tree branches watching the Konoah ninja go their separate ways.

There were of course the two masked figures that appeared in front of Tsunede and Sakura, as well as two that were slightly smaller. Both were female as they were wearing more down the lines of a combat dress instead of the pants that the other two members wore. They were also nowhere near as bulky as the other two members. They moved with elegance and grace that had an undertone of power and death to those that underestimated them. Their heads were also covered by a masked hood like the other two with the only thing showing through were their eyes. The taller of the two ladies had deep emerald eyes that seemed to have limitless depth to them while the other had red eyes with slits instead of normal pupils.

"Why did you give them the extra piece of information?" the other male asked.

"They have a right to know and... I couldn't stand to see what it was doing to them." They remained silent as they left the area to make preparations.

Two days later a cloaked figure accompanied by a dog sized red fox approached the gates of Konoah. No details filtered through the billowing folds of the cloak and hood. Not even when Neji tried the Byakugan did any details about the man reveal themselves. Neji, Shikamaru, and Ino dropped down before the stranger and asked his purpose.

When the figure didn't say a word Shikamaru used his shadow bind technique to stop it and the fox. At least that's what it should have done. With what appeared to be no effort the figure resumed moving as though he wasn't being inhibited at all. Neji once again activated his Byakugan but had to quickly deactivate it for fear of being permanently blinded by the amount of chakra being put off by the figure. Ino then tried to take over the figures mind but just before the technique finished the figure held a small orb in front of himself and the orb absorbed Ino's consciousness. Ino dispelled her technique and returned to her body.

"All three of you have gotten stronger over the years, but not strong enough. Go to team 7's training area and wait for me I have a few other students to gather." With that the figure and the fox strode past them heading straight for Hokage tower.

The three Konoah ninja stood in shock. Somehow this person had known them years ago and could easily beat them with little effort. Even when they attacked him he didn't fight them, instead he nullified their attacks. They stared at the back of the figure before complying with his instructions. Whoever this person is it would be wise not to make him angry.

The figure walked on getting nervous glances as he passed by. The fox by his side bore its teeth at a few of the townsfolk as they passed by but made no move to attack. Whispers could be heard behind the cloaked figure as he walked steadily towards the Hokage tower. The occasional whisper of the words "fox ninja" could be heard every now and then. Over the past year and a half many had heard rumors of a mysterious ninja that always used foxes. His skill was said to be unmatched by all, including the legendary sannin.

A squad of ANBU appeared and took up honor guard positions as they continued to the tower. When they finally got to the tower the group went directly to the Hokage's office. As they entered the door the ANBU bowed and left. The cloaked figure also bowed but stayed along with the fox by his side.

"So, what brings the mysterious "fox ninja" to Konoha?" Tsunede said with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Her only response was a forehead protector tossed onto her desk. It was the same type of protector that the ninja's had been wearing two nights ago.

"I see. I hear that you have already chosen some students."

"I still have more to get. I want you and Sakura there when I first start training them. Other then that please don't interfere with my training methods. I will need four A class missions in a week and a B class mission tomorrow. I believe a man just came in from wave requesting a B class is this correct?"

Tsunede nodded.

"Good, my team will take that mission, if you don't mind." He waited for her to respond before continuing "I have a few more members to recruit. If you and Sakura would meet me at team seven's training grounds in about twenty minutes I have something to show all of you." With that the figure and fox were gone.

Tsunede just sat there for a few moments. 'This man gave me the same feeling that the other two did the other night. What is going on?' she thought before calling for Sakura and finishing some of the growing mountain of paper work that kept building up while she waited for her apprentice to show up.

Meanwhile across town the figure and fox showed up in front of the rest of the rookie nine and team Gai one at a time and had small battles to test their strength before telling them to assemble at the training grounds. Twenty minutes passed fast and soon everyone was gathered in the training grounds except the 'Fox Ninja'.

"Hokage-sama, what is going on?" Sakura asked looking at all of the friends gathered in the clearing.

"I believe I can answer that question, Sakura." Came a male voice just behind her.

Sakura out of reflexes spun around and using her spin and her inhuman strength sent a shattering punch at the owner of the voice. Much to the surprise of everyone who knew of Sakura's strength the figure standing behind her caught the fist as though it had no effort behind it. The arm holding Sakura's fist came out of the billowing sleeves of a cloak and hood belonging to none other than the 'fox ninja' himself.

Every one had changed in some way or another. Kiba had ditched his fur lined jacket and replaced it with black leather one still wearing his family armor underneath. Akamaru had also changed. He was now the size of a small horse.

Shino was now wearing an olive green hooded jacket, and a black high collared button down shirt. He was now taller and was still sporting his usual black sunglasses.

Hinata had also grown. Before she was a good looking young lady but now she was a very sexy woman, despite her attempts to hide it. Gone was the short hair and now there was a long flowing mane of deep purplish hair reaching mid-back. She was now wearing a tan and dark lavender jacket covering a chainmesh shirt.

Choji was almost a perfect replica of his father in Akamichi battle gear. Red clothes underneath steel plating showed that he was no longer as obese as he was a genin. He now appeared more muscular.

Shikamaru didn't change much except for his height. But then what do you expect from the worlds laziest ninja. Ino however made a change or two. She no longer wore the bandages allowing a lot of tanned skin to show between the gaps of her purple skirt and shirt.

Neji's change was more in the way that he acted rather than how he looked. He no longer seemed to be the eternal pessimist. His hair was now even longer and he had changed his outfit to the traditional Hyuuga fighting robes.

Lee now looked like a very much younger version of his sensei Might Guy. From the green spandex body suits to the bowl haircuts and the unruly eyebrows they are perfect twins in different times.

Tenten no longer carried the leg holsters for her scrolls. She now had one larger one strapped across her back as her chestnut hair was still up in its customary twin buns.

"You too have gotten better Sakura; however, even with the progress all of you have made it will not be enough to survive the fight that is coming. The voice came again from the cloak with amusement in his voice.

"I know who each of you are but I think it's a little unfair that y'all don't know who I am"

**like it hate it let me know. my first naruto fic but far from my first story. let me know if you want me to continue. oh and if your a reader from loss and power know that im trying my hardest to get the next chapter out but i have hit a dead end. i know where i want to go i just can't think of a coheasive way to get there. anyway R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**greetings yall i finally got some time to put this up hope yall enjoy. and to anyone who is woundering about my DBZ fic i'm still working on it but i have hit a bit of a block. i know where i want to go and where im at but im not sure how to get from point a to point b smoothly. anyway enjoy the newest chapter and plz read the AN at the bottom.**

**Basic Training Fox Style**

The image of the cloaked figure wavered before dispersing altogether, leaving a ninja dressed completely in black ninja clothes. Immediately everyone's eyes were drawn to the almost red-blond hair sitting atop his head. Crystal blue eyes stared back at everyone as three black lines appeared on each cheek.

"Hi guys." Naruto said scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

The shock was so thick it was palpable. Wide eyes and dropped jaws adorned everyone's faces as they took in the sight before them. As if they had synchronized it, they all leapt forward and gave Naruto a crushing hug.

"AIR." Naruto gasped out barely above a whisper.

Everyone backed off giving Naruto enough room to gasp for much needed air. They all had one question on their minds. 'What happened?'

"Before I start getting hounded by questions, I'll tell you what you need to know but then we need to get started with your training. To put it bluntly I got creamed. If it weren't for my current team I wouldn't have survived." He gave Tsunade a knowing look as she was shocked.

'Even with the Kyuubi he would have died? That would have to have been some serious wounds,' Thought Tsunade.

Naruto let out a burst of chakra and three figures dropped gracefully and silently to the ground behind him. They all were wearing matching outfits. Two of the figures were obviously female while the other was male. They each removed their face masks revealing their faces to the group.

The male had snow white hair but appeared to be in his late twenties at most. Two daggers were attached to his belt. The taller of the two women, who was standing next to Naruto, had long blond hair that cascaded down her back in a loose ponytail. Her eye's were a piercing emerald green and were slightly slanted reminding most of the people there of those of a cat. She appeared no older than any of the rookie nine but the way she moved and stood yelled "veteran"

The shorter of the women was the most noticeable. She had fire red hair that she kept at shoulder length in curls. Deep red eyes with overly large pupils pupils peered out from under her bangs. She also couldn't have been more than three or four years older than Naruto but still had the stance of a much more experienced ninja.

Both women had figures that most women would kill for and men dream of. All three of the new figures radiated an aura of power and wisdom despite their apparent age.

"More introductions need to be made. Guys," Naruto said motioning towards his old comrades, "meet your new instructors and my team." Naruto paused for a few moments before continuing. "The guy off my right shoulder is Hideki. To his right is Miyako." He said referring to his red headed comrade. "And last but not least to my left is Yugito."

Each of the members nodded as their names were called off while looking over their new recruits. If they felt anything about the group they didn't show it on the outside.

"Tsunade, you will be training Sakura with the help of Miyako." He held up a hand before she could even start the retort. "She is a medic-nin that surpasses even your skill and will help with the paperwork of the Hokage so you can devote more time to training Sakura." This instantly shut up the now grinning Hokage as she dreamed of relaxing afternoons sipping sake and torturing/training Sakura.

"Shino, Shikamaru, and Ino you will train with Hideki. Tenten, Lee, and Choji will train with Yugito. The rest will train with me."

"Hey who put you in charge Naruto?" Kiba piped in cockily.

"Kiba I don't have time for any petty rivalry we may have had before I left. Tsunade herself has given me permission to do this. If you doubt my power I could always humiliate you... again." Naruto said with an evil smile trying to break out on his face.

Anyone who had been around Kiba for more than a few hours knew that he didn't turn down a challenge, especially a fight.

"Isamu," Naruto looked down at the fox by his heels, "try not to hurt them too badly."

Everyone could have sworn that the fox grinned but that was impossible. Kiba and Akamaru moved into a combat formation while Naruto walked off and leaned up against a tree while the fox stood at the ready.

"Giving up Naruto? That's not like you," Taunted Kiba, arrogance coating his voice.

"No, just testing you. Isamu should be more than a match for you and Akamaru." Naruto said plainly, without any arrogance.

Kiba rushed Naruto ignoring the fox as he passed. The next thing Kiba knew was he was flying backwards from a heavy blow to the chest by something furry. As he flew backwards, Kiba noted what had actually hit him. It had been Isamu! What shocked him most though was the blow that he had received was chakra enhanced. No animal that he had ever seen could use chakra, not even his family's dogs. Everyone stood in shock, except for Naruto and his group. They too had felt the chakra forced into the blow.

"How…how is that possible? Not even my family's dogs can use chakra." Kiba said as he stopped sliding on the ground.

"All sentient living things can use chakra. They just use it in different ways." Naruto commented.

Isamu charged at Akamaru having already tested its owner, he wanted to test Kiba's partner. Akamaru was shocked to see its owner and friend get knocked away so easily but quickly got over it. He tried to dodge the incoming fox but it was just too fast. Akamaru took a headbutt to the ribs, and landed not too far from Kiba. Both of them stood up and got into fighting positions. Kiba did hand seals and announced his technique.

"Beast human clone technique."

Smoke covered Kiba and Akamaru before revealing two feral looking Kiba's. The two charged at the fox side by side before starting to rotate.

"Double piercing fang"

Two horizontal tornados appeared around the rotating figures and sped towards Isamu. The tornados quickly curved away from each other and tried to flank the fox but to no avail. Instead of hitting a fox they hit the trigger of a large explosion that knocked both Kiba and Akamaru out of their techniques. Kiba didn't get time to recover as a fireball headed straight for him. Thinking quickly he started rotating.

"Piercing fang"

The fire kept coming and slowly enveloped Kiba's tornado. However instead of hurting Kiba the fire fused with the tornado which kept coming at the fox. Moments before Isamu would have been hit he jumped straight up only to get sideswiped by Akamaru. Isamu bounced off of the side of a tree before getting up and squaring off against the pair.

"Humph, Looks like I may have to take this up a level," A deep baritone voice that came from the fox spoke.

Again, everyone stood in shock, except for Naruto's group. No one had heard of a talking fox before, ninja dogs yes, but only because they had been raised that way. But to think that a fox could do so was a new thought.

Power started radiating off of Isamu as another tail started to grow next to the fox's existing one. In a flash of red both Kiba and Akamaru were knocked across the clearing and unconscious.

"Looks like you had to reveal your secret Isamu." Naruto said to the fox with a smirk on his face.

"They worked well together and I didn't expect them to be that powerful." The fox said trying to save face at having to reveal it's secret so soon.

"Sakura, please look at Akamaru and Kiba. I need them up and mobile soon. I have a few errands to run so have them meet me back here tomorrow morning. That goes for the rest of you. Meet here tomorrow at dawn. Till then get familiar with your new teams and teachers." Naruto turned to leave before yelling over his shoulder, "Hinata, Neji, Isamu, Tsunade, we have things to do. Please follow me." With that Naruto took to the trees straight back to the clan housing sector of Konoha.

Neji and Hinata exchanged confused looks before following Naruto and the fox known as Isamu. Neji was about to ask where they were going but he recognized this route it lead directly to the Hyuuga house. 'Why would he go there?' Neji thought, 'surely he isn't going to ask permission to train us. He already has the Hokage's consent. So, why is he heading there?'

The more Neji thought about it the more it didn't make sense. Unknown to him Hinata was having similar thoughts but was also blushing slightly at the possibilities, however remote they were that he was going there for her.

Tsunade pulled up beside Naruto before asking in a hushed voice, "What is this about Naruto?"

Naruto pulled out an orange scroll out of his clothes and tossed it to her. As she examined the scroll she found that the wax seal on the scroll was of one of Konoha's extinct clans. As soon as she opened the scroll she immediately recognized its significance.

"If you're going to do what I think you're going to do, it'll plunge the Hyuuga clan into chaos. That in turn will plunge Konoha into civil war," Tsunede looking at Naruto with a stern glance.

"Honestly, do you think I'm still that rash little twelve-year-old that you knew all those years ago? I am the leader of one of the most powerful groups on earth and in hell. I have been ranked an ANBU General by all of the other villages. And yes I do mean ALL of them." Naruto said with sarcasm in his voice but then grew serious.

Naruto turned to Hinata and Neji before speaking again. "Hinata, Neji, what I'm about to do will probably change your clan forever. Whether it is for good or bad is up to them. I ask one thing; don't interfere with what I'm going to do."

Both of them looked at each other for a second before nodding to Naruto. Naruto turned back around and remained quiet for the rest of the trip to the Hyuuga manor. Upon reaching the manor they found no one guarding the gates so they let themselves into the compound.

Neji quickly lead the group through the seemingly deserted halls of the Hyuuga compound. After a few turns they came down a hallway with two branch members guarding a set of large oak double-doors.

"Stand aside." Naruto said simply.

"Humph, not likely," Said one of the guards.

Before Neji or Hinata could say anything Naruto made a single hand seal and both branch members were doubled over holding their heads in agony. As one of the guards rolled around Neji caught sight of his caged bird seal glowing brightly, as though it had been activated by a main family member. Neji looked at Naruto to see that his eyes had changed. Gone were the crystal blue and were now what looked like the coloring of his eyes was literally molten fire. Instead of the normal pupil he had slits that crossed each other to form an "X." A single black star was at each of the openings of the "X."

"I asked you nicely and you refused. I'm sorry, but you forced me to do this." Naruto said as he walked by the writhing guards as his eyes went back to normal.

Naruto calmly opened the doors and walked into the room. The entirety of the main family was seated in a circular design with Hiashi sitting in the head position. Every one in the room that was seated stared at the group that just entered the room, most with hateful and shocked glances at Naruto.

"So the reports of your passing were false. How sad. I had hoped that we were finally rid of you 'DEMON'." Hiashi said with malice and hatred dripping in the tone of his voice.

"Hiashi Hyuuga, you are under arrest for the abuse of a Jailers' seal as well as many counts of abuse and assault, breaking the Third's law, and the murder of a Jailer." Naruto said plainly as he moved closer to the seated Hyuuga.

"Ha, the charges of abuse will never stick, the thirds law was nul and void when you "died", and only a Jailor can punish me for murder of a clanmate and since they died out a while ago..." Hiashi said, the corners of his mouth curving up slightly.

Naruto stopped moving three feet from the elder Hyuuga and raised his hand to eye level of the Hyuuga head. Slowly and carefully Naruto started drawing in the air. To everyone's horror a red "X" made of chakra formed as Naruto drew it in midair. The head of the Hyuuga clan started shaking. Not in anger but something no one had ever seen this man experience. FEAR! Naruto continued drawing in the air, adding two more designs to the chakra image floating in midair.

Every one in that room recognized the design floating in midair. It was a caged bird seal. This one however had some modifications. Instead of the side designs being horizontal to the "X" they were slightly diagonal. Two extra copies of the designs appeared in the unoccupied diagonals completing the new design.

"Full Caged Bird Seal" Naruto said clearly before moving with speed that made Gai and lee's uninhibited speed look like they were standing still. His right hand gathered the floating chakra and slammed it into Hiashi's forehead.

The design, that had moments before been nothing but floating chakra, etched itself into Hiashi's forehead. Naruto leaped back to where he had been moments before. His eyes had changed to the design that Neji had seen moments before, and it scared the young Hyuuga. He didn't know what those eyes could do but if what his intuition was telling him was correct, someone outside of the main family could control the branch family.

"I tried to do this the easy way Hiashi, but you just had to be stubborn. **I am a Jailer!**" Naruto said the last few words with cold malice in his voice that sent chills down everyone present including the Hokage. Naruto quickly formed a series of hand seals before muttering.

"Bird's Release"

Neji suddenly felt dizzy as power flooded him. His Byakugan activated suddenly and he noticed that it took a lot less effort to use. He deactivated it before looking around. Everyone in the room, save for Naruto and Hiashi, was looking at Neji as though he had just grown a second head.

"Neji, take off your forehead protector." Naruto's voice was now filled with kindness.

Neji hesitantly did so and was greeted with gasps of everyone but Naruto, and Hiashi, who was still writhing in pain. Neji flipped his forehead protector over and glanced at his distorted reflection. One thing caught his attention, or more appropriately the absence of something caught his attention. It was the absence of the green seal that used to be on his forehead. Neji looked at Naruto with confusion on his face.

"I told you that I would change things for you." Naruto said with a large smile on his face.

Neji immediately recognized what Naruto was talking about. Now he was truly free, not only in attitude but in mind and body as well. He now had control of his own destiny. Neji gave Naruto a low bow before replacing his forehead protector and turning to face the rest of the Hyuugas gathered.

"Naruto, you said earlier that you were a "Jailer," what did you mean?" Hinata asked shyly.

"The Jailers were a clan in their own right. They were a clan that specialized in seals and sealing techniques. The original clan name has been lost over time. The members were made the jail keepers of Konoha, and the entire clan got the nickname "Jailers." Shortly before the Kyuubi attacked most of the jailers died in a prison raid. The last known member died defeating the Kyuubi. However, unknown to anyone else he had a child. Me. No one, not even I knew about my heritage until two years after I left, my bloodline limit activated on its own flooding me with knowledge of seals and their uses. I did a little research and found out who helped murder my clan. Many Hyuugas participated. The only living one however, is…Hiashi."

Naruto let this information set in before continuing.

"To protect our clan secrets the children were given false last names and sent to orphanages to be looked after by secret members. Upon maturity they would be told about their heritage and trained in the Jailer's arts. Unfortunately for me my father died in the fight against the Kyuubi." Naruto finished with a small amount of sadness in his voice.

One of the Hyuuga members was evidently not happy about having their leader under arrest so they chose that moment to strike. Leaping out of his seat he lashed out at Naruto with a Gentle Fist strike to the heart only to find himself on his back with his intended target holding his wrist in a painful position.

"If you wish to fight me don't use the coward's way. Challenge me to my face." Naruto said, malice filling his voice. As he then tossed his attacker through a wall and into the courtyard beyond.

"Every time I could have killed you I will put a part of the same seal I put on Hiashi on you. Let's begin." Naruto said with a smile.

The Hyuuga slowly stood up and got into his fighting stance. Naruto stood stoically staring at the Hyuuga opposite him. In a flash Naruto disappeared from sight before appearing in front of his opponent. He quickly drew the central part of the seal before backing off.

"You have four more chances then the seal will be complete." Naruto said.

Everyone there was shocked beyond belief. Naruto had used the one technique that had earned the Fourth his nickname of "The Yellow Flash." The Hyuuga knew that he had bit off more than he could chew, but his pride blinded him to the obvious course of action of surrendering and possibly getting a lighter sentence. The following fight was more like a disobedient teenager trying to fight his parents. It took all of five minutes for the fight to be over with the Hyuuga, now with a complete seal on his forehead.

Naruto, one moment was standing over the Hyuuga that he had just defeated, and the next he had his right arm straight out in a pose of just throwing something. When those present followed the path the object would have taken they saw three kunai hovering a foot and a half from the far wall of the courtyard in seemingly thin air. Slowly a hand melted into existence holding all three of the kunai in-between its fingers. Just as slowly an arm and then a body melted into existence attached to the hand holding the kunai.

"So you have gotten better Naruto. Last time I saw you, you were hiding behind Jiraiya. Now you've gotten good enough to detect me. Interesting." The figure said as his face wavered into view.

"That was a long time ago Itachi. By the way Kisame, if you value your life you won't attempt to sneak up on me, especially with Samehada with you. While I can barely sense you, but I can easily sense the hole of chakra that it produces."

Out of the shadows of the compound Kisame warped into existence with a huge sword wrapped in bandages on his back.

"He has gotten better. I wonder what it would be like to fight him, however, now is not the time. Kisame we have accomplished what we were sent here to do. Let's go." With that Itachi and Kisame disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto turned back towards the council chamber and entered through the hole he had made using the arrogant council member. He looked down at the form of Hiashi.

"You are now no longer a Hyuuga. That seal has stripped you of all your power, abilities, and chakra. The only thing you can do now is basic hand to hand combat. Such is your punishment, a fate worse than death." Naruto turned and addressed the rest of the people present.

"You now have a choice for the future; Hinata is the rightful heir of the clan. However, I believe that a modification to the system needs to be made. Both branches should be represented. How this is done is up to you, but I recommend that Hinata and Neji both be leaders of the clan." With that Naruto turned to leave. "Hinata, Neji, be ready for training tomorrow and don't be late." Naruto disappeared in a swirl of leaves, leaving the clan to figure out how to run their clan now. Naruto appeared in the training grounds of team seven to find the rest of the group still training. Then instead of revealing himself Naruto hid amongst the trees on the outskirts of the training grounds and watched. He was impressed with how most of the rookie nine had progressed during the years; however one stood out above the rest. Sakura had progressed far beyond the others. It seemed that her will to never have to be protected again forced her to truly concentrate on her training.

While Sakura may have progressed the most, the others had also progressed well. Tenten finally became the weapon mistress that she truly was meant to be. Lee finally surpassed his sensei as the resident martial arts master. Shino was now the next in line to be head of his clan as well as one of their most gifted members. While most of his clan's members could only have one or two kinds of bugs in their bodies at one time, Shino could have six or seven different kinds of bugs. Ino was now an assistant interrogator next to her father and Ibiki. Kiba was as brash as ever, but still knew when to get serious. With Akamaru by his side they are a force to be reckoned with. Shikamaru was no longer the lazy Genius he was as a youth. Now he was a force to be reckoned with by himself, For no longer was he lazy. He knows all of his family's techniques as well as some that had been lost overtime, and some that he invented. Choji was no longer the chubby boy he was as a genin. While he still had some padding to him he was now mostly muscle which suited his family's fighting style perfectly.

As Naruto watched his team practice with his former teammates and friends he couldn't help but feel a wave of nostalgia. Memories of old missions and good times shared flooded his mind's eye. While on the trip down memory lane, he remembered why he was truly here. While it would be nice to work with his former comrades again, but he knew that he had work to do.

He made his presence known subtlety. Slowly testing how good their senses were even in relaxed settings. He knew that his own team had never lost track of the blond, but most of the others only sensed him just before he entered the clearing.

Walking into the clearing he called everyone's attention. "While I'm glad that everyone wants to get to know their sensei's, we have an early morning mission tomorrow. I want everyone to get a good nights rest and meet at the north gate at 5 o'clock." With that Naruto nodded to his team mates and left the clearing. His teammates quietly followed leaving the Konoha nin to themselves.

"So, what do you think guys and be honest?" Naruto said back at the Hokage monument. The other three members appeared and looked at him thoughtfully.

"They are way too naive. Sorry to be blunt man, but as is they wouldn't last in what is to come. That being said they have potential." Hideki spoke softly fearing he had been too blunt. After all these were his teammate's childhood friends.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Hideki, Naruto. Most aren't prepared for what they are going up against. They have the potential to be able to survive but whether or not they do is up to them." Yugito spoke up.

"I asked you to be honest, I do agree with your assessment. They would not survive what is coming, however that is our job To prepare them for what it is to come. Tomorrow we will see how good they are. Until then familiarize yourself with the local surroundings too." Naruto said.

Hideki and Yugito disappeared immediately While Miyako stayed behind with Naruto.

"You are worried about them aren't you? I know that they were once your friends but, now you cannot think of them that way. It's just like you can not think of me above being teammates despite the fact we are more." Miyako said sensing the turmoil flowing through Naruto's thoughts.

"I know Miya-chan. But I can't help it. Too many memories, feelings, and regrets are in this place. Far too many to forget, despite the fact that I have moved on." He said as his right arm snaked around Miyako's waist and pulled her close to him. She rested her head on his shoulder as they looked over the village that they had come to help get prepared. Minutes passed before they made their way back to their camp site to settle in for the night. After all they had a mission to complete in the morning.

**Yes i do still live but between evil teachers and even eviler (dont care if its a word im still gonna use it) homework as well as work i have had virtually no time to work on any of my stories. i have a rough idea as to where im going but most of my notes on this story were lost so i will turn to you my ever faithful readers. what kind of missions should they get? something like the wave mission or something else. ** **If you want to drop plot ideas to me im more than willing to alter what i have planned if what you suggest is better than what i have planned. BTW cookies to whomever can figure out what naruto's teams names mean. R&R plz. till next time.**


End file.
